You're a Wizard, Aibou
by Reveneration
Summary: Atem falls in love with Harry Potter while Yugi is at school. Yugi contacts Yuusei is hopes of stopping his obsession, but Yuusei and Atem bond over their love for the series and seek out adventures.  AU - Derp
1. Prologue

**AN: Alrighty. So.  
>THIS IS NOT A SERIOUS STORY. This is a derpy AU piece of lulz created by the livestream folks on Tumblr. It's a story for laughs and for those of us with YGO and HP fandoms to just enjoy some herp-derp Atem and Yuusei and all the grief they cause Yugi.<br>ONWARD. 8|**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>  
><strong>

Yugi was used to coming into a darkened bedroom. Atem has taken to watching movies while Yugi was at school. He often watched Disney and musicals... It caused some obsessions, but Yugi tolerated it. But he never expected it to ever become anything more than a slight annoyance.  
>He did not expect to come into his room and be met with a twig in his face. Atem was staring down at him with an intense gaze. He then smiled and lifted the twig, tapping Yugi's forehead.<p>

"You're a wizard, Aibou."

**-xxxx-**

Yugi purchased the Harry Potter movies because he liked having them on DVD for when he wanted something fun to watch. Atem had discovered them and decided to have a marathon. The results... He was hooked. He read the books like a rabid fangirl, devouring them in a sitting each and reading under the covers with a flashlight when Yugi went to bed. He bought action figures and all sorts of silly toys. Sure, Yugi was a fan of the series but this was getting insane.

In an attempt to get him to calm his obsession, Yugi called Yuusei (through the strange device he'd been given by him, probably some futuristic stuff he'd never understand) and asked for a favour. In exchange for getting to their time, Yuusei could have a place to stay. Atem liked Yuusei, and maybe some dueling would get his mind off of Harry Potter.

When Yuusei arrived, he made his way upstairs and knocked on the door to Yugi's room. He knew Yugi was at school, which meant Atem would answer.

"Password," called Atem.

Yuusei cocked a brow. "Sherbet Lemon," he replied casually, helmet tucked under his arm. There was silence, and then the door slowly opened. Atem peeked around the door and looked up at him. "Yuusei? What are you doing here?" he asked. "And how did you-?"

"Yugi asked me to come. Said you've gotten into a fandom," he said, stepping inside the room. He looked around on the floor and the walls... Wow. It was all Harry Potter. Posters, toys, books, movies and even the curtains. He had to admit, he was jealous. Getting Harry Potter merchandise in New Domino was impossible. All of that stuff was vintage.  
>He was about to speak, but he was faced with Atem holding up his silly twig, studying Yuusei carefully. He then took his arm and pulled his jacket sleeve up, studying his arm. "Okay, so you're not a Death Eater. I didn't think you were."<p>

"I would never follow the Dark Lord, Atem."

Atem looked up at Yuusei with wide eyes. "You... You're a fan?" he whispered. "None of Aibou's friends are fans. And he doesn't let me go to the online chats anymore. He says it's not good for me." Atem scowled and then ushered Yuusei from the room.  
>"Nox," muttered Atem, flipping off the light switch off. Yuusei smirked as Atem led him to another room. "Lumos," he said, turning the light on. Yuusei blinked in shock, seeing more Harry Potter posters and toys and... a broom stick? Cauldrons? Books and chalk boards and stuffed animals...<p>

"I was thinking, Yuusei. We should play some Quidditch later. But check this out first!" Atem hauled Yuusei over to a table, sitting him down in one of the chairs. Before Yuusei could speak, a hat was thrust upon his head. "Yuusei, you're in Gryffindor! Just like me," he said with a laugh. "Perfect. I can make you a scarf and everything. And I've been thinking of making some robes, too. I want Aibou to have a set, also, but he might not like that. I sorted everyone else but they're as interested and-"

"Atem!"

Atem looked at Yuusei, the replica sorting hat pulled over his eyes. His heart began to sink. Yuusei wasn't happy. He was a casual fan. But then Yuusei reached over and picked up one of the other twigs Atem had first gotten for Yugi. "The deck chooses the wizard. Think you can beat me in a wizard duel?" Yuusei pulled the hat off, grinning. "I have a Slytherin deck I know you can't beat."

Atem's eyes narrowed. "My Ravenclaw deck is going to kick your ass."

**-xxxx-**

Yugi was surprised to see his room was Atem-free. Yuusei's runner was still outside, so they must still be here unless Atem had dragged poor Yuusei to the toy store for Harry Potter games and toys. But then the sound of voices caught his attention and he made his way down the hall to the room he'd let Atem use for his personal stuff. His eyes widened when he saw Atem and Yuusei on the floor, a large bowl of popcorn between them and their eyes fixed on the screen. Atem was wear a fake pair of Harry glasses, and Yuusei had a Gryffindor scarf bundled around his neck. Both were mouthing the lines to the battle scene in Chamber of Secrets, intent on the action before them

"What are-?"

"Shh! Aibou, this is the _best part. _We just learned that Tom Riddle is actually Voldemort!"

"I never saw it coming," murmured Yuusei, taking a handful of popcorn and munching absently on it while he watched. Yugi quickly closed the door, taking a moment to compose himself. Oh god... He'd created a monster.

It seemed to be okay for the next few weeks. The pair mostly talked about the books and movies, Atem totally fascinated by Yuusei's stories of how Harry Potter has survived and his generation knew the books. He talked about how they once tried to remake the movies, but people threatened to burn down the company buildings.  
>"You don't miss with classics. Ever."<br>Atem showed Yuusei his collection of figures and novelty items he got off eBay, excited to finally have someone to talk to about all this.

It was harmless enough, so Yugi didn't get involved.

Well... It wasn't harmless at first.

After a week of Yuusei crashing with Atem, Yugi came home to find a strangely empty game shop. This wasn't right at all. Usually at this point Yuusei would be playing Harry Potter UNO would Atem and explaining once more how the rules worked. But no... No, it was silent.  
>Yugi must have checked the house three or four times before he stopped to really listen. He heard a sound of the roof, which was rather concerning. Who the hell was... No.<br>Yugi rushed outside, not caring that he nearly shattered the door. "ATEM!" he nearly screamed, looking up at the roof to see him and Yuusei standing with brooms in hand. "_GET DOWN_!"

"Aibou! Yuusei and I are going to try and fly!" he declared, waving down at Yugi.

"You can't be serious! It's a _broom! _Now get down." Yugi felt panic grip his chest and make his chest tight. What would he do if Atem killed himself? What if he needed a hospital? Should he get a phone or... He looked up again and watched Yuusei whisper something to Atem. Atem looked down at the ground thoughtfully and then nodded. "Aibou! Can you get us some pillows to put down there in the event I fall?"

**-xxxx-**

It just got worse and worse.

Yugi could swear they were living the fandom.  
>When Atem came into the kitchen for breakfast with Yuusei, Yugi looked up. They both had bandages on their face and hands. Quidditch. With a football. Bludgers had been medicine balls and it resulted in a doctor's visit.<p>

"Aibou, Yuusei and I have been thinking..."

"That doesn't sound good."

"We'd like to get a pet owl. Hmm? Aibou, did you mean for your head to fall onto the table?"

Yugi groaned into the wood. "No. We are not getting an owl, okay? You're not sending letters to anyone or... or whatever. Atem, don't you think you're taking this too far? I mean, the sorting was fun and all, but Jounouchi and Honda don't know how they feel about those scarves and jumpers... I mean, I'm worried..." He paused, and Atem was looking seriously at Yuusei. "What? What it is?" asked Yugi.

Atem cleared his throat.  
>"Aibou... Yuusei and I are going to destroy the seven horcruxes."<p>

**And that was how the whole thing started...**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: You guys blew up my email, my tumblr, FF... Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my derping, haha.  
>I love you all so much. And I can't wait to continue this!<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE - ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE<br>**

"So the seven Millennium items are the horcruxes?"

"It makes perfect sense! Spirits and souls become sealed inside them. So we must gather and destroy them all. We already have the puzzle, of course, but finding the others will be hard," said Atem, tapping his twig against the ground thoughtfully. "Bakura has the ring and the eye. Mark has the rod... Shadi has the key and scales and then Ishizu has the necklace.

Yuusei nodded thoughtfully and leaned back in his seat. "How do you think we'll get them?" he asked. "I mean, I get the impression that it's going to be hard. Where should we start?" Yuusei leaned forward onto his knees, toying with the twig in his fingers. He couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Atem had gone through all this trouble to make him a Gryffindor quidditch uniform he would wear on his duel runner. He loved it. They pair also had matching robes now along with scarves. Yugi had a pair, but he never wore them which really upset Atem.

"Well... Uh..." Atem frowned. "I think we should start with Bakura. He might be easiest to deal with." Atem glanced around the room, looking at all the posters and drawings he'd done. "Aibou is meeting Kaiba today. He wants us to go," he said with a small sigh. "We can't duel later, sorry." He flicked his twig, the one leaf stuck on it trembling helplessly for a moment. "Bakura is in Slytherin. He might know about He Who Must Not Be Named." Atem stood when Yugi called. "You haven't met Kaiba yet, right? He's an okay guy, but if I had to sort him... he'd be in Slytherin. So we're sworn enemies, of course. And I see the resemblance between snakes and the Blue Eyes White Dragon." He nodded again thoughtfully, fingers running along his deck. His Gryffindor deck, though he'd let some Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cards join. They were fine, after all. "I hope he isn't as mean to you as he is to Aibou."

"Atem. Yuusei. We're going now."

Yuusei nodded to Atem and then grinned. "Hey, let's take my runner. I repainted it." Atem nodded eagerly and followed him and Yugi outside. Atem gasped when he saw the brilliant red and gold runner, with the Gryffindor house crest painted on one side. It was perfect!

"Yuusei! It's like... It's like we have a Gryffindormobile. No. A wizardmobile!"  
>Yugi groaned. He wanted to look up and ask if he was being serious. But he knew he was...<br>Yugi looked up to the sound of screeching tires. Atem and Yuusei had driven off in their excitement.  
>Well, at least it didn't fly, right?<br>Oh right... He guessed he was walking now.

"The only thing that would make this better would be if it could fly," said Atem.  
>"I'm working on that," replied Yuusei, following Atem's directions to the KaibaCorp tower. "I keep going back to my time to get supplies. It'll fly eventually. Then we can work on making those Quidditch balls," he said with a quiet laugh. He pulled up the KaibaCorp tower and parked, waiting with Atem until Yugi arrived. He looked over at the pair, Atem still holding that ridiculous wand and Yuusei in his scarf. He scowled. This was embarrassing.<p>

The trio made their way up the Kaiba's office after passing through security. Atem has talked the entire time about how muggle screenings were foolish and would not stop them. When they got to Kaiba's office, Yugi's cheeks were burning. What would Kaiba think of all this? He expected the glare, the sneer, the look of disinterest...

But then there was something else. Some kind of look he'd never seen before as he saw the scarf. "Who's the punk?" he asked, nodding to Yuusei. "Gathering more nerds?"

Yugi sighed. "This is Yuusei. He's visiting from... somewhere. Anyway, why did you call me here?" he asked, sliding his hands into his pockets and ignoring the whispering behind him.

"Look at this place."  
>"This is where the Slytherin common room is."<br>"Could he be...?"  
>"Seems like it."<p>

Yugi sighed. "Is this about the finals again? I will be entering this year; I just need to get around to registering." He looked down at his feet. He missed the look Kaiba gave Yuusei when he saw the pair snickering.

"Yuusei, right?"

Yuusei looked up, expression unchanging and neutral. It gave away nothing. "What of it?" he replied, touching the end of his scarf.

"Nice scarf."

Atem's eyes widened as Kaiba smirked. He could see that look. A fan. A fucking fan. He grabbed Yugi's arm and nearly raced from the office, Yuusei following with a confused look. Once they were outside the building, Atem grabbed Yuusei's shoulder. "Kaiba knows, Yuusei. He knows what we're after. Kaiba... He's the heir of Slytherin!"

**-xxxx-**

Kaiba stood before his bathroom mirror, smirking into the glass. "So... A fan, huh?" he murmured, running his fingers over the chrome taps. He turned on the water and splashed water on his face, still chuckling to himself. "Gryffindor, hmm? Well, I guess it's time for things to get a little more serious." He dried his face and looked back at the mirror. All the things he could do with this... All the things he could use to toy with Yuusei and Atem. And in turn, of course, Yugi. Maybe even throw him off his game for the finals.

Kaiba pulled out a sheet of paper from his desk drawer when he returned to his room. "Time to build a Chamber of Secrets."

**-xxxx-**

"Yuusei, will it fly? We're going to need it to if Kaiba truly is the heir of Slytherin," said Atem. "Kaiba already has his jet. We'll need a way to keep up with him." He leaned over Yuusei's shoulder for a moment to look at what he was doing. "Do you think he's looking for the Horcruxes, too? To keep himself safe?"

"Possibly. I don't know for sure." Yuusei sat back and nodded to his duel runner. "That should work. I've done the best I can to make it fly." He then sat up fully and looked back at Atem. "I think we need to do some research on Kaiba first, though," he said firmly. "We'll test the runner later for flight."  
>He made sure Atem was on before he sped off, making his way toward the library. It was easy enough to sit down at the tables and pull old magazines and articles and internet sources that talked about Kaiba and his work with KaibaCorp.<p>

"Adopted... rising to power... CEO of KaibaCorp... duelist..." Atem was scanning everything, his mouth set in a hard line. "I think he really is the heir of Slytherin. He looked up to see Yuusei scribbling something down. "What are-?"

"He has to be. Think about it. Left in an orphanage. Strange power over people. He can talk to his Blue Eyes, people fear him, he has followers, he's a powerful duelist, his past connects to the Millennium Items... He's the Dark Lord, Atem. I just know it." Yuusei set his pencil down and the pair looked at one another. "We need to defeat him."

"But we need to horcruxes. What do we do until then?"

Yuusei drummed his fingers against the table. "We fight him off as best we can," replied Yuusei quietly. "That all we really can do right now." He closed the magazine he was wearing and sighed. "Now what?"

"I'm going to look into figuring out how to get the ring and eye from Bakura," replied Atem. "I think that's the best thing to do. And we'll keep practicing our spells and whatnot. Oh! How have those been coming, by the way?"

"I just got the Latin dictionary yesterday. I'm excited to start filling out these notebooks you have." Yuusei chuckled and stood, checking out a few books they would need. "Now, I think it's time we check out that flying feature on the duel runner."

**-xxxx-**

"So you think this will fly?"

"Absolutely."

It had taken some work to get Yuusei's duel runner onto the roof. They had to keep twisting the wheels, moving around the hallway... It was a chore, bit worth it. They were finally going to fly! Yuusei turned on the runner. "I won't get on it yet. Just to be safe. If it can hover we'll ride it around for a bit."

Atem nodded excitedly and watched while Yuusei gave the runner a light push. It rolled forward...

_CRASH!_

Yugi looked up as Atem and Yuusei entered. They were both looking rather sheepish. He'd heard the crash, and he stood to peek out the window. He saw the smoke and the duel runner in a flaming heap. He frowned and looked back at the pair. "It didn't work... did it?"

"No..." they both muttered.

**-xxxx-**

Kaiba leaned back in his chair, smirking as he touched the engravings placed in the Chamber door. It was perfect. And so much more was coming along. He looked over at Mokuba and chuckled. "How is the tournament coming along?"

"It's going well, Seto. Soon, KaibaCorp will be hosting the first ever Tri-Duelist Tournament."

"Perfect."


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: Again, I cannot thank you all enough for all the love this derp is getting. I hope you'll all be happy to know that nearly all the chapters are planned out! Expect more, haha!  
>Updates might be spaced out a little more after this due to work, but I'll always try my best to at least get one chapter out per week.<strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO - FIRST DAY OF CLASS<br>**

**First Period: Charms**

Atem prodded the crow feather with his twig, scowling at it. "I can't get it to levitate," he said. He glanced over at Yuusei, who was just staring at the feather with a blank expression. "What's wrong, Yuusei? Is your wand acting up, too?"

Yuusei shook his head. "I've been thinking about my duel runner. It's wrecked, and now I'm stuck here. And... And the parts I need are in my time, and maybe I... Maybe we're not cut out to be wizards. Maybe we're just being foolish." He frowned just a little and set his twig down. "How am I going to get home?" He then shut his eyes and brought his hand to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles for a moment. "I don't think I'm a real wizard, Atem."  
>He was shocked when Atem stood and slapped his palm down onto the kitchen counter.<p>

"No! No, don't you dare say that! We will be great wizards, Yuusei. And we'll get you home. We can try the fireplace later, okay? Aibou and I will help you look for parts, also. It'll work out, I promise." He then smiled and clapped Yuusei on the shoulder. "Come on. Things will be just fine."

Yuusei nodded slowly and then flicked his twig at the feather. It trembled and he let out a soft chuckle. "You know... Maybe Kaiba has the right supplies I could use to rebuild my runner. We could always sneak into KaibaCorp and see what's there. After our classes, of course."

"How will we sneak in? Wear hats or something?" asked Atem, snorting. "Kaiba has top of the line security. Nothing gets by it."

"Polyjuice potion."

Atem grinned and let out a laugh. "You are bloody brilliant!" he declared. "What would I do without you around?" He swept the feathers off the table and grabbed Yuusei's arm. "We can finish this later. Herbology time!" he said, leading Yuusei from the kitchen. He left a note for Yugi asking him if he could prepare a feast later for a 'special event'.

**Second Period: Herbology**

Atem sat in the garden with Yuusei, happily planting some seeds he'd gotten from the grocery store. He insisted that it was important for them to have a magical garden in the event Yugi was ever paralyzed by the Basilisk. While Yuusei was digging a hole for some cucumber seeds, a shadow passed over him. He looked up, seeing a group of people he'd only ever seen in Yugi's photos before.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Anzu, watching Atem carefully pot some sweet potatoes.  
>"Anzu, don't ask," muttered Yugi, but it was too late. Atem was on his feet, looking excited.<p>

"We're planting our garden! So this way we can make potions and do spells that require special ingredients or components. It's going to be perfect for defeating the Dark Lord!" He nodded and then looked at Yuusei, motioning for him to join him. "Oh, and this is Yuusei. He's my fellow Gryffindor. I sorted him."

Yuusei nodded, not smiling at the group. He maintained that calm, unchanging expression. Atem had started calling it the 'Yuusei-Face', because nothing appeared to bother him.  
>"Good to meet you," he said. He was taken off guard when Honda and Jounouchi rushed over.<br>"You guys are sorting people into houses?"  
>"Oh man, is this because of the Harry Potter movie coming out soon?"<br>"Yuusei, your hair looks like a crab."

Yuusei scowled and drew back, about to defend himself. But Atem put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "We've sorted everyone into houses! We're doing our classes now to improve our skills."

Yugi was ready to pull his friends along, but Jounouchi excitedly nodded to Atem. "Can we join?" he asked, giving one of his goofy grins. "What class is next?"

Atem's face lit up and he nodded to his friends. "You're all in Gryffindor with Yuusei and me! Our next class is Transfiguration. Will you join us?"

Yugi sighed and fixed his schoolbag on his shoulders. He went inside and saw the note Atem left. He smiled a little, figuring that if he was cooking, he wouldn't have to deal with Yuusei and Atem trying to turn the cat into a teapot.

**Period Three: Transfiguration**

While Yugi was inside cooking the group was busy trying to turn bugs into ribbons. The poor cat bolted into the house after Atem attempted to turn it into a flute, repeatedly picking it up and cursing when nothing worked. Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda all joked around and enjoyed the time with Atem and Yuusei, making conversation with the pair about their love for the series. Jounouchi asked at once point about the broken runner he could see behind the shop, and Yuusei brushed it off as a project her and Atem were working on.  
>After a good hour, the trio left the two friends in peace and went in to visit Yugi.<p>

Yugi was in the middle of seasoning the pork tenderloin when they entered. He looked up and gave a tired smile. "What's going on with them?"

"They're debating about which spells are best to use in certain instances. It's getting heated," replied Anzu. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, Atem asked me to make a big dinner. I'm guessing you guys are staying?"

Honda and Jounouchi shook their heads, and Anzu frowned. "None of us can tonight. Is Yuusei inviting anyone?" she asked. "Or...?"

Yugi set the seasoning down, fist clenched tightly around the bottle. "I'm making a feast... for them. For them to live the Hogwarts moments." He then scowled and put the meat in the oven. "This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to deal with them all the time?" he grumbled. "I'm going upstairs for a bit. See you guys later." He tossed his apron down on the kitchen table and made his way upstairs. He saw a schedule tacked to Atem's door. Oh lovely. Next was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

**Period Four: Defence Against the Dark Arts**

Yuusei looked down at his broken runner, sighing sadly. "Atem... I'm still worried. Could we may try using the fireplace to get me home?" he asked. "I'm just anxious, you know?"He touched the side of the runner, feeling as if he were trying to coax a still animal back to life. "I mean, if I can't get home..." He felt Atem tap his shoulder and he turned to see his companion holding a tin of powder. "Oh..."

"Here. Let's give it a try."

He led Yuusei to the fireplace, opening the glass doors. "It's really small. Sorry about that," he said. Yuusei crawled into the small space and took a handful of the powder. "Well... let's give this a shot. New Domino City!" He threw the powder down, which exploded into a cloud around him. In truth, it was baby powder, but Atem insisted on several occasions it was not. The dust cleared, leaving Yuusei crouching in the cramped space covered in a thin coat of white dust and ash. He sneezed and crawled out; not even looking bothered as he brushed himself off. "Well. That didn't exactly go as planned, did it?" he said. "What now?"

Atem scowled at the baby powder in his hands. "Damnit. I was sure this would work. You know what? We'll try again later with something else. But I'll look into magical devices to help you get home. Until then, let's stick to the Polyjuice potion plan and sneak into Kaiba's company tower. We'll find something there, I'm sure."

Yuusei gave a light sigh and then frowned. "I think we missed our class."

"It's okay. It was just reading today. We'll catch up on it later," said Atem with a shrug, waving a hand. "Besides, we're already good at those kinds of spells."

Yuusei nodded his agreement. "Potions is next, right? Do you have supplies?"

"Yes! I found a whole cabinet and bottles!"

**Period Five: Potions**

Yugi come downstairs after spending some time organizing his room and reshuffling his deck. He just needed the alone time. He went down and finished the large supper, though of course it would go to waste now. Once things were ready he made his way to the den, stopping short at the sight before him.

Atem and Yuusei were sprawled on the floor, bottle of liquor and large bowl and spoons laying around everywhere. Yuusei's head was resting on Atem's chest, the pair snoring away, cheeks lightly flushed to indicate they were, for lack of a better word, shit-faced.  
>Yuusei's jacket was hanging off a lamp, and the puzzle dangled lazily from the overhead light. Shoes were everywhere, there was a broom on top of the television, and markers were spread all over the floor. Little doodles covered the wall to his left, and the couch on his right was flipped over. What the hell had they done?<br>He'd heard some noises but he'd just assumed they were playing out a duel or a dark wizard attack... Not this. Not the pair passed out drunk on the floor with various kinds of alcohol around them and spilling onto the carpet.

Yugi stood there for a moment before he shut the door and went back upstairs. He was not dealing with this right now.

When Yuusei woke, he lifted his head from Atem's chest, his friend blinking down at him. Yuusei groaned, his head throbbing anf his stomach twisting. Shaking his head, he looked back at Atem. "No homo," he muttered simply, laying his headback down on his friend's chest to rest again and hope this passed.  
>Atem just nodded and groaned in agreement. "Yeah, okay," he said, dropping off once more.<p>

**-xxxx-**

After recovering from their hangover, Yuusei and Atem had cleaned the den and attempted to travel through the fireplace again, this time using pepper. The result was Yugi vacuuming the floor with a cleaning mask on while Yuusei and Atem tearfully sneezed for nearly four hours. And after that they tried baking soda, mustard seed, and fireplace ashes mixed with dirt. All ended in the same result.

Yugi was exhausted beyond belief, dragging himself up to bed for a well deserved rest. He hit the covers and was asleep once his head hit the pillow. He was cozy now, all curled up and content to have the peace and quiet.

_"WOO!"_  
><em>"WOO!"<em>

Yugi's eyes shot open, bloodshot and tired. He blinked slowly, hearing it again.

_"WOO!"_  
><em>"WOO!"<em>

He threw the covers back and stomped down the hall, opening Atem's door which barely muffled the noises. He looked in to see the pair watching _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. It was the part where Harry was facing the dragon, and the pair was cheering him on. Cheering him on _loudly. _  
>The food he'd made earlier was all around them, plates piled high while they stuffed themselves. They wore their wizard robes and scareves, twigs in hand even while they watched, fixated on the screen. Harry made a daring move and the pair high-fived.<p>

_"WOOO!"_  
><em>"WOOO!"<em>

Yugi glared and stormed over to the television. He grabbed the power cord and yanked it out, the screen flicking and then dying. Breathing hard, he looked back at the pair with the cord still in hand. _"WOOO!"_ he yelled before throwing the cord down and storming from the room. He slammed the door behind him and stomped back to bed, throwing himself under the covers with a huff and burying his head under the pillow. All the while he was silently curing J.K. Rowling in the back of his mind for all the grief he now had to deal with.

Atem looked over at Yuusei, and the pair shared a confused look until Atem finally spoke.

"He needs to sort out his priorities!"


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! D8**

**I first lost half of this chapter. Then Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II came out and I was in a funk after that.**  
><strong>Then the power went out for over a day and I lost pretty much the entire chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Then we had a death in the family. <strong>

**So things were all over the place, and that forced me to put this on the back burner. Updates should never take that long again.**

**ANYWAY**

**Again, thank you to those who continue to follow and support the derPotter. The reviews, the reblogs, the fanart, the love... It's all really touched me. This isn't even 'serious' writing but you've made me feel much better about my skills as a writer. Other fics will be coming soon, inclusing a NON DERP Synchroshipping series and a few more one shots.**

**I love you all. 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Quidditch<strong>

Kaiba sent out the formal invitations that morning. The Tri-Duelist Tournament was almost ready to start. The invite asked them all to come to the KaibaCorp tower for a dinner and then the selection of the duelists. He had made sure the Great Hall was replicated perfectly to ensure the greatest experience; especially for Yugi and his Harry Potter obsessed companions.  
>Kaiba himself was sitting in his office now, his wizard robes fitted perfectly to him. He wore a silver and green tie around his neck, and the Slytherin crest was sewed onto his robes. Sworn enemies... Gryffindor and Slytherin would hash the duels out until he stood supreme. Fucking with those two was going to be way too much fun. He was eager to see their faces when they entered the Great Hall replica. And then the other events he had planned. Oh yes... This would be perfect.<p>

"Enemies of the heir, beware," he said quietly to himself. He then smirked and rose to his full height. He had plans for tonight he needed to set in motion.

**-xxxx-**

Yuusei was able to polish and fix most of the exterior of his runner, but it was still unable to use the time function to return home. Just as he'd suspected, they would need to see if Kaiba had anything. He let out a low sigh and cleaned his hands off, rubbing his palms over his face as if to wash away all the troubling thoughts brewing on the edge of his mind. Things would be okay. They had to be. He went back inside the house and nearly collided with Yugi. The boy was holding some letters, all stamped with what Yuusei recognized to be the Hogwarts crest.

"What are those?" he asked. "Yugi, those look like Hogwarts letters."

"Actually, they're from-"

"_HOGWAAAAARTS!_"

Atem nearly tackled Yugi to get one of the letters, tearing it open to read it frantically. Yuusei just stared in shock while Yugi grumbled something about puzzles and hammers and picked himself up off the ground. He scowled and handed one to Yuusei. He opened it and scanned the letter quickly, his eyebrows creeping upward. "We've been invited to the Tri-Duelist Tournament, hosted by Seto Kaiba at KaibaCorp Tower?"

"This is perfect! Our chance to sneak in and get some hairs from the guards," said Atem excitedly, his hands nearly trembling. "We'll have to brew some Polyjuice potion. It'll take a month so-"

"Here."

Yugi held up a flash of gray-green liquid. "I... brewed this for you both last month. I wanted to help," he said. In truth, it was coloured water thickened with honey and molasses. He'd done it to keep the pair out of the liquor. "So you could go tonight if you wanted," said Yugi, offering a small smile. He was learning very quickly that if he just went along with some of this, then the pair wouldn't go out of their way to do stupid things. Atem took the bottle and grinned from ear to ear.

"Perfect, Aibou!"

Yugi let out a sigh and turned to Atem. "So I guess you'd like to go tonight?" he asked.

Atem nodded eagerly. "Yes! The sooner we can fix Yuusei's duel runner, the better. Right?"  
>Yuusei nodded and looked over his letter again. "Well, let's get dressed for the occasion, then."<p>

**-xxxx-**

Yugi felt embarrassed to be there with Yuusei and Atem. They had forced him to wear his wizard robes which of course got him many odd stares. Security led them through the entrance and a series of hallways until they reached a set of large oak doors engraved with the Hogwarts crest. What happened next... Well, Yugi could've thrown a fit. Not Kaiba, too!

Atem clutched Yuusei's arm as they walked into the Great Hall. The ceiling shimmered with the colours of the sky, the candles hovered and each detail was replicated to near perfection. Yuusei and Atem excitedly took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Kaiba sat at the Slytherin table, staring at the pair from across the room.  
>Atem caught Kaiba's stare and he narrowed his eyes. "We'll need to deal with Kaiba sooner or later. He brought us here for a reason," he said to Yuusei. "We can sneak by-"<p>

"Can you please follow me?"

Atem looked up to see Kaiba having risen to his feet. He nodded to the trio and then began to walk. Atem and Yuusei followed with much more enthusiasm than Yugi, who trailed behind looking miserable to be seen like this. The interior of the building was luxurious and high-end. Nothing less for Kaiba, of course. While they were lead through the building Yuusei and Atem would whisper to one another about where the Chamber of Secrets might be. Where would it hide? Or was it back at the Kaiba Mansion?  
>Atem didn't notice until they stopped that he'd been holding onto Yuusei's wrist in excitement at the idea of discovering the Chamber. Before he really knew what was happening, Kaiba was ushering them inside and speaking again.<p>

"We'll be selecting the duelists from the Goblet of Fire soon enough and then there will be a practice task. But before things start up, I wanted to invite you to play a game."

"Kaiba, I don't want to due-"began Atem

"Quidditch."

The trio looked up in pure amazement at the large arena Kaiba had been leading them to. It was something virtual; that much was clear. After scanning the large area, Yuusei and Atem found their attention brought forward when the floor seemed to open at the centre. Broomsticks and a Quidditch ball carrying case appeared. Other people began to enter while Kaiba explained the mechanics at work that would allow them to fly. Atem was more interested in the Quidditch aspect, but Yuusei was listening to close everything Kaiba said. Yes. This was what he needed to make his duel runner run again, and hell, maybe made it fly. Despite their time, Kaiba had some damn good toys.

"Jounouchi! Honda! Anzu! Otogi!"

Yuusei looked over to see Yugi greeting his friends. They were in full Quidditch uniforms. "What are you guys-?"

"Kaiba invited us," explained Anzu. "We all jumped at the chance to try some Quidditch!"  
>"We can't wait!" added Jounouchi with a large grin, playfully punching Honda's shoulder. "We're the best team there ever was!"<p>

Yuusei looked at Atem. Was it possible for one person to look so excited?

But their expressions fell when another group of people entered. Dartz, Marik with both Yami Marik and Bakura, Noah, and... Paradox? Yuusei didn't even want to know how the fuck Kaiba'd come by him. Hadn't Paradox messed up... Whatever. Maybe that meant Yuusei could check out both Kaiba's equipment and get some information from Paradox.

Kaiba tossed Yugi, Yuusei and Atem a uniform done in the Gryffindor colours, just like the uniforms their friends were wearing.

Yugi shook his head. "No. No, I am not playing Quidditch!"

**-xxxx-**

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

"You'll be a wonderful seeker, Aibou! You're small and light. You'll be just fine," said Atem, gripping his broom stick excitedly. It wasn't a real broomstick, of course. It was one of Kaiba's mechanical toys that responded to the arena they were in.

After Kaiba programmed the system, they were all instructed to mount their broomsticks. In three... two... one...

They were in the air. It took a few moments for them to figure out the balance aspect, but it was easy enough. Kaiba wasn't an idiot, after all. He made sure the equipment was easy enough to use.

"MILLNNIUM MAGICIANS versus BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS"

_**MATCH START**_

**-xxxx-**

"Aibou! Watch out!"

Yugi gasped as a bludger whizzed by his head. Atem glared toward Yami Marik, angry that they kept ganging up on Yugi. It was because of Kaiba. He relentlessly went after Yugi despite not being the other seeker. Atem was trying to focus on his own job of getting the quaffle to their end of the pitch but the team they faced was strong. Fast. Had they practiced? Had Kaiba been planning this?

Atem swerved to avoid Noah, who was following Yugi and seeking out the snitch. He rolled his broom to just barely graze by Marik and Paradox. Ha. Cheating Slytherin's to the very core. He launched the quaffle at the centre ring but Dartz was able to block it and hand the ball off to Marik. Yuusei followed next to Atem, all the while helping keep an eye on Yugi.

Kaiba had two modes: gang up on Yugi or gang up on Atem. Already, Atem has a few bruises and a split lip. Yuusei was furious that they were playing so dirty. With the score currently at 30 to 10 for Kaiba's team... Well, Yugi needed to catch the snitch. And fast.

Yuusei and Atem saw Yugi suddenly shoot off in one direction with a determined expression, Noah was hot on his tail. The pair nodded to one another and decided to follow after Yugi. If he had seen the snitch then they didn't want to risk Kaiba attacking full on and possibly hurting him. Anzu scored while they circled around, Honda and Jounouchi proving to be excellent beaters as they managed to keep Yugi protected. It was tense. Yugi's hand extended, his fingertips just inches from brushing the fine gold of the fast ball Kaiba had managed to create. But with a sudden jerk, Kaiba broke through Yuusei and Atem's protective circling and collided with Yugi. The small boy toppled, one hand grabbing onto the shaft of the broom while he dangled and then soon began to spiral downward. Atem followed, managing to help Yugi get back onto his broom. Looking back, Atem watched as Noah's hand closed around the snitch and he punched the air in celebration.

"BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS HAVE CAPTURED THE SNITCH"

_**MATCH END**_

**-xxxx-**

"Stupid Kaiba," muttered Yugi, holding the ice against his bruising cheek. "He planned all this from the start."

Atem sighed, nodding. "I know. I'm sorry," he whispered.  
>They were back in the Great Hall, Yuusei sitting just next to Atem. They were in their robes once more, though Yuusei left his own open, wearing his normal clothes beneath. Atem was currently working on the rest of the uniform back at home.<p>

"On the plus side, I got these," said Yugi, hoping to lift Atem's spirits. He held up two plastic bags, each containing a few hairs. "From some of those security members. So you can... you know, sneak in and fix Yuusei's runner."

Atem's eyes lit up and he grabbed Yuusei's wrist in excitement. "We can get in! Yuusei, we can sneak past easily!"

Yuusei grinned in return before his expression fell back into its unreadable, neutral state. "Good. We'll do it later tonight, maybe?"  
>His eyes followed Kaiba while he spoke, the young CEO stepping up to address the crowd of duelists that had gathered over the past few hours. Mokuba pulled a large cloth off the Goblet of Fire, the item in question once again in perfect detail.<p>

"Now... Time for the duelist selection," said Kaiba. "And then the Tri-Duelist Tournament will begin!"


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews and support you guys!**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I had a medical issue that came up that's taken some time away from this, but I really wanted to at least post this before Friday.**

**Enjoy more derp!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR - TRI-DUELIST CHAMPTION SELECTION AND POLYJUICE POTION<br>**

Yuusei drummed his fingers against the table while Kaiba and Mokuba prepared to select the duelists who would be participating in the tournament. Yuusei, who of course didn't know Kaiba very well, wasn't sure why Yugi was so tense. The first piece of paper flew into the air and Kaiba caught it. The letter had stated that all duelists invited had already had their names placed inside the Goblet of Fire, which Yuusei assumed was done to stop cheaters.  
>There was a decent selection of people in the room. Many looked confused but others were dressed up much like he and Atem were. The man in question was nearly quivering with excitement next to him. Yuusei rested a hand on his shoulder, chuckling. "Think we'll be selected?" he asked.<p>

"Seto Kaiba."

Of course. It only seemed natural that the leader of the tournament would be chosen. Yuusei wondered if that was fixed or not. The second paper was spat out.

"Yugi Muto."

Yuusei looked over as Yugi groaned and put his head down on the table. Despite the clapping and cheering, the boy looked upset. Hmm. Maybe he was tired. Who _wouldn't _want to be a part of this tournament? His attention returned to Kaiba when the third paper erupted from the goblet.

"Atem."

Yuusei grinned. He was happy for his friend. Atem hissed 'yes!' under his breath and clapped Yuusei hard on the shoulder. "I'll be the Tri-Duelist Champion for sure!" he said with a nod. "A pity you..." He trailed off and Yuusei followed his eyes to the glowing goblet. A fourth paper appeared and a confused Kaiba caught it. He looked down and then up at the crowd.

"Yuusei Fudo."

It had been tampered with, then.

Yuusei looked to Atem, giving him a serious nod. "Death Eaters," he said quietly. "Someone could be trying to get to us. Kaiba... He seems like someone who would fix things. But he's in the tournament."  
>"But if he is the heir of Slytherin he might already be a Death Eater. This could be a plot to summon the Dark Lord."<br>"If he's hanging around with those other Slytherin members..." Yuusei looked over at the table, where the members of his Quidditch team were applauding while Kaiba explained a portion of the tournament. Yugi's attention was on Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda, the four in deep conversation.  
>"I don't know what Kaiba's doing. But it can't be good," said Yuusei quietly.<p>

Kaiba explained that they would all be receiving letters for the time and location of the First Task within a few days. He then dismissed the room, leaving quickly with Mokuba and the other members of his house.

"Aibou, we need your help."  
>Atem nudged Yugi's side and help up the bag of hairs. "We're going to the bathroom to take the potion and get what we need for Yuusei. Will you help us?"<br>Yugi gave a half-amused grin and then a sigh. "Sure. Why not?"

**-xxxx-**

"Wow, Yuusei. You look pretty good in a suit."

Yuusei fixed the tie on the suits that Atem had insisted on picking up on the way to the KaibaCorp Tower. It was a good call, though, as it would help them blend in. Yugi was holding two glasses with the potion, looking bored as he often did these days. The hair had been added and he was simply waiting for them to finish. He refused to join them, insisting that he would be here to keep watch and make sure things went smoothly.

Yuusei adjusted Atem's jacket and then nodded. "You clean up pretty nice, yourself," he joked, taking one glass while Atem took the other. "You ready?"

"Always."

Yuusei chuckled and tipped the glass back. It tasted awful, but he drank it regardless and grimaced. When he was done he looked down at his skin and frowned. "Yugi-san, I don't think you brewed it-"

"You can see one another fine. Magic and all. To me you look different," said Yugi with a serious nod. "You look just like those two security guards we saw."  
>Atem was excitedly nodding. He accepted this logic because it made perfect sense. He and Yuusei were wizards, and could see though such enchantments. "Come on, then! We need to be quick, Yuusei." He grabbed Yuusei's arm and hauled him from the washroom.<p>

Thankfully the building was mostly empty now.

Access was granted through all the security levels. It took some figuring out, but the pair were soon on track toward the mock Quidditch arena. They entered quietly and made for the supply room on the opposite side. Atem placed his thumb against the reader and the door opened at once. He looked inside and saw all the parts and other equipment lying around. "Do you know what we should grab?" he asked quietly.  
>Yuusei shook his head and look around, picking up parts to examine them carefully. "Give me the bag. I'll figure it out as fast as I can," he whispered.<p>

**-xxxx-**

"Why do you play along?"

Kaiba looked down at Yugi and rolled his shoulders back. He'd been sitting at his desk giving clearance whenever the pair got to a check point. "Why do you?" he replied. "You're the one that gave them that 'potion'. "

"If I amuse them, then they stop bothering me," admitted Yugi quietly. "Things with them are getting weird. First it's bonding over Harry Potter replica wands, and next thing you know, they're licking Nutella off of spoons in a really suggestive manner in the kitchen. And Yuusei asks him if he feels like sharing some milk in bed later. I don't know what's going on, but I have concerns about living in my own home right now." Yugi frowned and looked up at Kaiba. "It's just annoying. If they think they're having magic adventures then I get some peace and quiet. But you. Why are you doing this? The tournament and all that?"

Kaiba just chuckled, letting Yuusei and Atem pass through the security checks again with their bag of things. He'd kept all the supplies they would need out. "You'll find out soon enough. Now go. I have things to do. Your friends are done their little adventure.

**-xxxx-**

Yuusei glanced up at Atem, the man helping him touch up the exterior of the runner. He was very carefully fixing the details on the house crest on the side of the runner while Yuusei worked on the engine and the various parts inside. Kaiba's equipment had worked. The runner was functional, but the time device was still shot. His best bet would be to somehow get Paradox's runner and find the device. But he would worry more about that later, as at least it functioned as a ride now.

"I'm worried about Aibou," said Atem after a long moment. "He's been on edge lately. Do you think it's the First Task that has him so worried?

Yuusei shrugged and stood. "I don't know. Have you spoken to him about it?"

"He doesn't really want to say anything."

Yuusei frowned when he saw the sad look on Atem's face. "Don't worry too much about it, okay? Maybe he just needs time to think. I mean, this must be really new for him and all. He'll come around. I doubt he'll be this way for long." Yuusei offered a small smile before he then touched Atem's shoulder. "Hey. I made you something."

Atem looked up in surprise. "What? What did you... Yuusei, you didn't have to make me anything."

Yuusei only smiled again and led Atem over to the corner of the garage space. There was a white sheet covering something in the corner. "I raided a scrap heap, and well..." He pulled the sheet off. "What do you think?"

"Is that for me?"

"Yes."

"Oh my... Yuusei! You are... You're... _YOU'RE BLOODY BRILLIANT_!"

Yuusei watched the way Atem looked the new duel runner over. It was painted crimson and gold with the Gryffindor crest on the one side. With all the spare parts he had built it for Atem easily enough. It was a little smaller than Yuusei's runner, but he figured that given Atem's height it would fit him well enough. "So you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Maybe later we can play the Harry Potter Trading Card Game on it. See how that works out."

**-xxxx-**

Yugi looked down at the letters from Kaiba in his hand, the penned addresses in a deep emerald ink just as the books described.  
>Was this a game he wanted to keep playing?<br>Just when he thought he was going to lose his temper with Atem, he would see how happy all of this made him. To have a friend that shared the same interests and that he bonded so well with...

He tossed the letters on the table and let out a long sigh when he heard two engines start outside. His body tensed and he stood stiffly to look out the window.

"Damnit!" he hissed, racing for the back door.  
>Atem was going to kill himself at this rate.<p> 


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: Aaaaand we keep seeing some chapters!**

**As a warning, this is a legit crack chapter. No really. It is.**  
><strong>This is all headcanon derp and fuckery that Tinny and I keep coming up with.<strong>

**Again, thank you for all the reviews and wonderful comments. I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I love writing it!  
><strong>

**Eventually _'magic'_ might happen.**

**Who knows.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE - MAGIC DUST<strong>

Yugi knew something was wrong that day.

The first sign was Kaiba stopping by before school to give them a second letter regarding the First Task later that week. The second was that he brought coffee for Yuusei and Atem. The third was that he drove Yugi to school. And the fourth was that he was in class. When was Kaiba ever in class? It'd been like... two years.

Yugi tried not to worry too much about it, but Kaiba didn't even take notes. He just sat there smirking at him. Sometimes his eyes moved to the door but for the most part they were focused on him. It was... well, it was getting rather creepy.

The door slammed open and Yugi jumped in surprise. Yuusei and Atem were standing there with wide eyes. Pupils dilated, hands shaking... He saw Atem look around the room wildly for a moment before he saw Yugi. He then practically flew inside the room. "AIBOU!" he yelled, grabbing onto the edges of Yugi's desk. "Aibou, we missed the last train from Kings Cross! We need to fly to Hogwarts on Yuusei's duel runner!"  
>The normally stone-faced Yuusei nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "It's going to be amazing! I brought snacks!"<p>

Yugi just stared in complete shock. The room was silent, all eyes on him. Kaiba was still smirking at the scene before him, and Yugi began to understand. Kaiba put something in their coffee.

"Aibou, I can smell the magic. I can smell the _fucking magic. _Yuusei! We need to get to potions!"  
>"I think I have a nosebleed."<p>

Yuusei pressed a hand to his nose, pulling it away and nodding. Yeah. It was a nosebleed alright.

"Nosebleeds are for the weak. Potions now!"  
>"Let's go, Yugi-san. You need to stop being such a squib and learn some magic!:<br>"Taste the magic with me!" said Atem with an excited nod.  
>"I want Skittles now. NO! Chocolate frogs!:<br>"Let's go shopping for some!"  
>"I just want to roll around in a pile of magic right now. Atem, we need to polish our wands again later."<br>"Like we did earlier?"  
>"Yes! Can we get some chocolate frogs now?"<br>"Aibou, come with us! Come on this _magic adventure!"_

Yuusei leaned over Atem's shoulder to stare down at Yugi. "Oh! Oh! Yugi-san! YUGI-SAN! Can we get ice cream later?" He smiled again, blood dropping from his nose onto Yugi's desk. He just stared slack-jawed at the pair until he saw Kaiba stand and leave without a word. Without a damn word... That asshole. Yugi was going to kill him. He clenched his fists and looked up at the pair again.

"Get out."

"Fine. See you at Hogwarts, Aibou!"  
>Atem grabbed Yuusei's hand and pulled him from the room. Well. He tried to. First he ran into the door and then managed to get them through.<p>

Yugi put his head in his hands in an attempt to ignore the stares from his teacher and classmates. After a moment, he looked up and tried his best to clear his throat. "So... How about those quadratic equations?"

**-xxxx-**

Atem and Yuusei were in the den when Yugi came home. He was honestly worried about them now. If Kaiba had drugged them, then who knew how serious this could be. He looked inside to see them watching _Chamber of Secrets._ Atem was sobbing uncontrollably and stuffing his face with peanuts while Yuusei rocked back and forth, arms around his knees.

Harry had just told Dobby not to never save his life again.

"If only he knew," sobbed Yuusei, putting his face in his hands. "Oh god, if only he knew!"  
>Atem rubbed his back. "Shh. Shh. It's okay, Yuusei. It's okay. Hold me." He pulled his friend into an embrace and then looked up. "Aibou! Aibou, we... we didn't make it to potions. So we watched movies instead. This is poetry. Pure poetry. This speaks to us so deeply. It's... this is real magic, Aibou," he said before sobbing into Yuusei's shoulder.<p>

Yugi just stared in disbelief. "You guys aren't going to... so anything stupid, are you?"

"We already blew up the toaster. What more is there to do?"

"Well I guess – what? What happened to the toaster?" demanded Yugi.

"We tried to turn it into a gerbil," muttered Atem. "It didn't work. So we threw it out the window and tried to turn it into a bird and watch it fly away. But... But that didn't work, either." He was still rubbing Yuusei's back while he spoke. "Yuusei's having an emotional day. He saw his parents in the mirror earlier and he's taking it pretty hard."

Yugi closed his eyes for a long moment and placed his hand on the doorknob. He thought about snapping at them. About getting upset. But then he opened his eyes to see the way Atem was gently brushing Yuusei's hair back and rubbing his back and all the anger left him. It wasn't their fault that Kaiba had played such a terrible joke on them.  
>He walked into the den and took a seat by Yuusei. He rested a hand on his knee. "Hey. It's okay. Remember, Dobby was happy to die with his friends," he said gently.<p>

Yuusei looked up from Atem's shoulder and over at Yugi. He rubbed his eyes and then nodded. "You're right," he whispered. "I'm sorry for upsetting you in class, Yugi-san. You've been such a good friend to me." He gave Yugi a hug before he laid himself down with his head on Atem's lap. He was asleep within minutes, the movie playing in the background.

"Kaiba gave you something," said Yugi, looking over at Atem after a long moment. "I'm sorry. I should've guessed that he would do something like this. He-"

"It's okay, Aibou," murmured Atem. "I figured it out a while ago. Yuusei took it harder, I think. He needs to recover. That was a terrible thing for Kaiba to do. But I believe he was trying to distract us from our task of exposing him."

"Exposing him?"

"He's a Death Eater, of course!" Atem nodded, his fingers lazily moving through Yuusei's hair from time to time. "He must have discovered that Yuusei and I were onto him, so he hoped to throw us off. But it won't work." He smiled and then yawned. "When are we to arrive for the first task, Aibou?"

"Wednesday at five," he said quietly, deciding not to comment on the Death Eater thing. "You should rest. I'll get you two a blanket." Yugi stood and made his way toward the hall closet.

"Aibou?"

Yugi looked back. "Yeah?"

Atem smiled again as he shifted to lay back against the couch. "Thank you. For everything."

**-xxxx-**

Yuusei splashed water over his face and dried off before moving back into the shared bedroom. He looked over at Atem, who was just lounging under the covers and staring at the ceiling. Yuusei looked over and tossed the towel into the hamper by the bed. "What's up?"

Atem sat up and shrugged, looking around for his shirt. "Nothing. Just thinking. Aibou said we were going shopping or something today," he replied. "How are you feeling?"  
>"Better. I think the shower helped."<br>"That's good."

Atem stood and pulled his shirt on and then looked for his proper pants. He looked rather silly walking around in his Harry Potter pyjama bottoms, but Yuusei thought it was kind of adorable. "Do you have any idea where we're going shopping? And for what?"

"Aibou said it was something from Kaiba... that it was important and we'd love it."

Yuusei nodded and finished dressing. Yugi called for them when he was ready to go and both he and Atem made their way downstairs. They took a cab downtown and walked from the central square. Yugi was following directions on a map, twisting and winding them through back alleys that none of them had been before. But then they turned and Yuusei felt his heart nearly stop.

Diagon Alley.

It was perfect. Everything was there! Robes, wands, pets, brooms, and oh! Oh! Gringotts was even there! Yuusei and so busy looking around he didn't notice Yugi's friends approach to meet them. Both he and Atem were about to run off, but Yugi first handed them each a bag. "From Kaiba... he said to spend it carefully. Only get what's on the list inside the bag. If you have money left over you can spend it as you wish."

Yuusei grinned and hurried off with Atem to explore the wonders of Diagon Alley. The robes and the books and supplies were the first things they got out of the way, as they wanted to focus on wands and pets. Once those purchases were done, they made their way into Olivander's. The place was silent, the walls lined with shelves upon shelves of wands. Yuusei wondered if any particular wand would choose him. How many would it take?

"I was wondering when you'd arrive."

Yuusei looked toward the front counter where an old man stood. He looked like a mix between the man in the movies and the man described in the books. Gray hair, a little small, mysterious eyes (almost like full moons)... Yuusei knew at once this must be the true Mr. Ollivander.

"We're here to look for wands," said Atem, nodding at the man. "Can you help us?"

"Of course."  
>The man looked Atem over and nodded. He pulled a selection of four or five boxes and placed them on the counter. Atem tried each one in turn, giving it a little flick. The first three only trembled and did nothing. One blew up the teapot. The last one, however, sent a visible tremor through Atem's body. "This is it," he whispered quietly, nodding. His eyes lit up. "I can feel it."<p>

"10 and a quarter inches. Maple with a phoenix feather core," said Ollivander quietly. "A wand for one who acts on his emotions and will use it to protect his friends."

Atem beamed and then nodded to Yuusei. "Your turn."

Once more, Ollivander pulled a selection. He paused, though, studying Yuusei for a long moment. "I have a feeling that this one was made especially for you," he said, presenting Yuusei with a wand. Yuusei looked at it carefully before he picked it up. The moment the woof touched his fingers, he felt a warm glow spreading up though his arms and filling his entire body. A thin wisp of silver smoke pooled from the wand and surrounded his hand.  
>"Wow," he murmured, jaw slack as he gazed down in wonder. "How did you know that -?"<br>"Just a guess."

The man smiled again and packaged the wand. "Twelve inches. Holly with a dragon heartstring core," he said, handing them both the boxes. "A wand for one who has a great destiny ahead of him."

Yuusei thanked him and then smiled at Atem. "Let's go select our animals, then," he said. He cast one glance back as they left, but the man was gone. Hmm. Strange.

"Aibou!"

Atem waved to Yuugi. "Come pick pets with us!" he called.

**-xxxx-**

"I'm naming it Crow."  
>"But it's an owl."<br>"That's why it's funny."  
>"You have the same expression."<p>

Yuusei looked at his short-eared owl. Okay Yes, maybe he and the owl shared a similar expression. Disinterest. Neutral. But he felt that Crow understood him. He was already bonding.  
>"Yeah, well... Your cat is... Okay, he's adorable."<br>He looked down at the long haired Siamese, the cat looking more pissed off than anything. But he was rather cute. And fluffy.  
>"Sgt. Pickles is a gorgeous cat! Yes he is!"<br>"What did you get Yugi-san?"

Yugi smiled sheepishly and held up the small cage. Inside was a pygmy owl. About the size of Yuusei's hand. "Yugi-san! He's adorable," said Yuusei with a laugh.  
>"He's cute, Aibou! Just like you!"<p>

Yugi scowled but then seemed to hold the cage closer. "He's a good owl," he muttered. "He'll do just fine."  
>"I'm sure he will, Aibou." Atem smiled once more and then began to lead them all out of the Alley. "This was amazing. We'll need to come back."<br>Yuusei looked over his shoulder to where Honda and Jounouchi were comparing books. Yes. They needed to visit again.

**-xxxx-**

The Alley was gone within the hour.

Kaiba checked the purchase logs and entered the data into his system. Very soon, he would be able to launch the final part of his Tri-Duelist Tournament plan.  
>He drummed his fingers over the edge of his desk and chuckled. "Tomorrow we start the first task. I hope you're ready," he said to himself, looking once more at his computer screen and then shutting it off.<p>

Everything was perfectly in place now.


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. Health problems and school things got in the way. Updates might be scattered as work and school are picking up. I'm going to be busy until December when my last extra classes finish.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX - DRINKS BY NIGHT, FIRST TASK BY DAY<strong>

Yugi didn't really know what he came home to. He knew that Atem and Yuusei were celebrating being chosen for the upcoming task, but this... this was insane. The first indication that someone was up was the fact the lights were all off except for the den. The second was the Lady Gaga songs blasting though the house.

"You guys what... oh dear god."

Atem and Yuusei were in their robes, the music turned up and the drinks ready.

"Aibou! Are you ready to party hard?" said Atem, hauling the smaller boy into the room. "Yuusei, start the movie!"  
>Yugi let Atem drag him over to the couch, pushing a drunk into his hands and grinning. "Aibou, this is going to be great! Just you, me, Yuusei, and all of the Harry Potter movies."<p>

_**Drink One**_

Yuusei laughed a little harder than usual. Atem gave him an odd look as Yuusei picked up a second drink, fumbling with the top for a moment before he managed to get it off. He looked over at Atem and cocked a brow. He had a light pink flush to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Yuusei... Are you okay?"

"I'm fabulous," he replied, laughing as he took a sip. "I feel great!"

"Oh god, you're a lightweight..."

_**Drink Two**_

Yuusei was on his stomach watching the television, feet kicking in the air almost as if he were a small child. He let out giggles from time to time. Not a laugh. A _giggle. _He looked over at Atem after a moment, cheeks still flushed as he stood and staggered over. "Let's play Harry Potter! Right now!" he said as he grabbed Atem's hand and hauled him to his feet. "I'll get the wands!"

He stumbled out, tripping a few times while he proceeded to get their mock wands.

Yugi looked up at Atem, he himself just beginning to feel the effects of the beer in his hand. "He's already drunk, isn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"And you don't feel a thing yet, do you?"

"No."

Yugi snorted when Yuusei stumbled back in, pulling the wand carefully into Atem's hand. "Duel me, Atem. Duel me right now," he said, eyes oddly passionate. "I need you to have a proper duel with me."

Atem looked over his shoulder at Yugi and rolled his eyes with a small laugh. Tonight was going to be interesting.

_**Drink Three**_

Yugi watched as Yuusei became a laughing fool. The two of them kept making jokes and laughing while Atem just kept tossing out jokes that had them rolling on the floor.  
>They then got the brilliant idea to do some shots from the Harry Potter shot glasses Atem had ordered off of Amazon.<p>

Yuusei was the first to back out due to a sudden emotional breakdown. He began to cry, putting his head on the table and just blubbering away. Yugi went until he felt far too buzzed, and Atem stopped once he felt giddy. He then leaned over and patted Yuusei on the back. "There, there... It'll be okay."

"No... No, Atem, you don't..." He dissolved into sobs again.

Atem then looked up at Yugi and grinned.  
>"Aibou! Aibou, Aibou, Aibou, Aibou! Let's duel!" he said, taking the young boy by the shoulders and laughing. "Oh it'll be great! Come on, just like old times!"<p>

Yugi hiccupped and then nodded. "I'll go get my deck. You... watch him. I'm worried about him," he muttered, poking the hysterical Yuusei."

_**Drink Four**_

"You don't understand, Atem. I never knew my father," sobbed Yuusei. "He's dead, Atem! He's gone and I'll never... I was just a baby boy! Just a baby and he and my mother died. You don't get it because you had a father. You knew him and he loved you and we... Oh god, I can't," he rasped, crying into his knees as he sat on the floor.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Yuusei. It was like... eighteen years ago. Be a man! Fucking hell, Aibou! No, no you can't do that. Fuck you and your shit this is not how you play monopoly. Do you want to go? You want to have another ceremonial duel? I will beat your midget ass this time I swear to god," snapped Atem, flipping the board into the air, paper money raining down on them.

Yugi just looked sleepy, yawning. "Kay. Whatever you say," he muttered. "Can I go to bed yet."

"Bed is for fucking pussies, Aibou! Man up and watch Goblet of Fire with us."

"Fine."

"My father, Atem!"

"Oh, shut up!"

_**Drink Five**_

Atem help Yuusei in his arms, the pair in complete tears. "I'm so sorry I yelled, Yuusei. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you never knew your parents. Oh god, that must have been... been so awful... Yuusei, I didn' t know my mother. And my father never really loved me." He was stroking Yuusei's hair while the other one was curled next to him on the couch. "He used to tell me to stop crying and man up. Said I may as well have been a daughter to him... He didn't respect me, Yuusei. He didn't care that I had feelings. If I tripped and cried he's yank me up and ask me why he was cursed with such a little bitch of a daughter. You don't... Oh god, it was terrible. It was so terrible, Yuusei. I just wanted him to love me. I wanted him to accept me!"

Yuusei shook his head sadly. "You poor, poor thing," he whispered, rubbing Atem's back. "You know what? You know... you know what? He didn't deserve a son like you. He just didn't deserve you." He nodded to himself, still sniffling. "You're such a good person."

"Thank you. Aibou, come here."

He hauled Yugi into his arms, the smaller boy looking rather confused. "The hell are you -?"

"You're both such good friends. I... I don't deserve you!"

_**Drink Six**_

Atem was laying with his head on Yugi's stomach, staring up at the ceiling while Yuusei lay just off to the side, slowly organizing his cards despite his drunken state. He couldn't even stand.

"What's life, Aibou? Why are we here?"

"I don't... I don't really know..."

"Aibou you're so handsome. You should... you should be a model or something." He looked up at Yugi and let out a long sigh. "Your eyes are... they're like two... purple things with... other pretty things." He said, hiccupping between most words. "It's like... wow."

"You're being silly," replied Yugi before his head lolled to the side and he was out.

Yuusei looked over and snorted. "We should... we should draw on him with uh... magic markers."

"Fuck yes."

_**Drink Seven**_

Atem looked over at Yuusei, the pair just laying on the couch. Yuusei had his head on Atem's shoulder while he stared blankly at the television. "My... my wand is ready," he muttered, giving a lazy grin.

"I... I'll fill your Chamber of... wait no I mean... I'll... expecto patronum you... I don't know," muttered Atem.

"Atem, I'm horny. Why does that make me so sad?"

"Harry Potter is arousing, Yuusei." Atem looked down at his friend. "Wait, what are we talking about?" he asked, feeling as if his head was spinning on his shoulders. He was exhausted and close to passing out now. He was actually surprised that Yuusei was still awake.

"I like wands," muttered Yuusei before he stood and used the table to support himself. "I'm going to go uh... upstairs."

"Me too."

**-xxxx-**

Yugi groaned, dragging himself up the stairs in the late afternoon. He opened the bedroom door and his eyes widened. Atem had one leg tied to the bedpost with a Gryffindor tie. His body was half off the bed and the sheets were wrapped around his waist. Yuusei was on the desk, curled up on it with a pair of Harry Potter glasses on and an open jaw of Nutella in his arms. The room was a mess. There was bedding and clothes and food all over the place. Yugi didn't even know how the hell they managed to do any of this while drunk.

"Atem! Yuusei!"

Atem jerked awake, toppling out of bed completely, his leg still tied to the bedpost. "A-Aibou!" He shook his head to clear it. He then untied his foot and looked over as Yuusei stirred, groaning as he rolled off the desk and onto the floor with a dull thud.

"Aibou you... oh right..." He snorted. "You have uh... marker all over your face."

Yugi scowled and looked toward the mirror. Will shit. There was black marker all over him. A penis drawn on his cheek, hieroglyphs and various words on his chest and neck, and some misspelled words he guessed were from Atem. And a moustache. That was definitely Atem. He looked back as Yuusei pulled his clothes on, having been wearing nothing but his wizard robes.  
>He looked bad. Certainly hung over.<p>

Yuusei paused for a moment and then rushed to the bathroom. Atem frowned after him before he also began to dress.

"What the hell did you two do last night?" asked Yugi, shaking his head. "What the hell did we all do?"

"Nothing, really. Just had some drinks, watched movies... roleplayed."

"Roleplayed what? What kind of kinky sex shit involves-?"

"Aibou., Yuusei and I are just very good friends. You need to stop seeing things." He flashed a grin and looked up when Yuusei staggered back into the room, still clutching his Nutella jar. He looked from Yugi to Atem, his eyes red from crying the night before.

"Nothing happened last night. It was all a dream. "

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Just get dressed, guys. It's the first task tonight. Yuusei... get some water into you. And someone get that Nutella off the ceiling. I'm not cleaning that."

"But Aibou-"

"I don't know where any of this stuff has been. Clean it up."

**-xxxx-**

Yuusei loosened his tie and ran a hand through his hair. "You ready?" he asked. He looked over at Atem while Yugi helped him fix his tie. "Well, don't you look sharp."

"You're trying to be all Ron and go for the casual look," replied Atem with a laugh. "Anyway, I just want to look my best. I mean today is the first task, after all." He fixed his sleeve and then smiled at Yugi. "Thank you. I can never quite get the hang of ties." He gave Yugi a one-armed hug and then took his seat next to Yuusei.  
>They were in the Great Hall waiting for further instruction from Kaiba or one of his associates.<p>

Yuusei still looked a little unwell. He'd been sick on the way over but he was doing better. He made them all swear to never let him touch a drink again.

Atem turned to Yuusei and offered him a small smile. Yuusei returned it, glad that Atem hadn't mentioned anything from the night before. Like the crying. Or the dancing. Or the singing...

"Yuusei, you being this close makes me feel things... I think... I think it's..."

"What?"

"I think... We're the chosen ones."

"I think so, too."

Yuusei grinned and glanced over toward the doors when they opened. Kaiba entered, followed by Mokuba once again. He handed he, Atem, and Yugi all an envelope. Yuusei turned it over in his hands, observing it. There was no indication of what might be inside. Mokuba nodded to them and Yugi was the first to open his own. He frowned and pulled out a duel monster card. "Red Eyes?"

"Each of you will be fighting a dragon. It's not based on life points, attack, or defence. You will select five cards from your deck and those monsters must aide you in getting the golden egg," explained Kaiba.

Atem opened his own letter and nodded. "Blue Eyes. Not surprising. What about you, Yuusei?" Atem leaned over while Yuusei looked at his own. "Hundred Eyes Dragon? What's that?"

"A card from my time," explained Yuusei. "And what about yourself, Kaiba?"

"I'll be facing Slifer," he replied. "The order was randomly selected. Yugi will go first, then myself, then Atem, and finally Yuusei. Any question?"

The trio shook their heads.

"Good. Draw your five cards and wait until you're called."

**-xxxx-**

Yuusei scrambled away from the attack that barely missed him. Stardust circled above, attacking when commanded. The two dragons would scuffle and collide until an attack was thrown in his direction. "Road Runner!" he called, the monster darting toward him. It lowered its body and Yuusei crawled on. They ran through the open area of the stadium before Yuusei got back on foot and made a break for the golden egg just a few feet away.

A blast sounded behind him but he lurched forward and grabbed the egg. Bells sounded and the holograms faded. Yuusei was panting, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked up to see Atem and Yugi cheering from the stands, and he smiled and held the egg up. Perfect! And thanks to their Harry Potter knowledge, they knew just how to solve for the next clue for the Second Task.

Once Yuusei left the field, he met up with Atem and Yugi.

"I thought you were going to get roasted there for a minute, Yuusei. But we all got our eggs! Now we just have to take a bath with them," said Atem, looking down at his own replica egg. "Kaiba really put a lot of effort into this. I still think it's cheating he picked all three of his dragons, but I guess there wasn't a rule saying he couldn't."

Yuusei nodded and looked over at Yugi. "We should probably go home now. We all need to take a bath."

Yugi snorted. "Just not together. I don't need you to ruining the bathtub, too."

"How would be ruin it, Aibou?"

"Same way you ruined the bedroom."

"How does Nutella and wands ruin a bedroom?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Just... Nevermind. I just want to go home now. I'm exhausted."

**-xxxx-**

Yugi woke around midnight, hearing a sound from down the hall. At first he tried to roll over and ignore it, but then he heard muffled sounds and... splashing? He frowned and stood, making his way down the hall toward the bathroom where the noises were coming from. He opened the door and stood in complete shock.

Atem was on the tile, Yuusei over him with his lips against Atem's and his hands on his chest. Neither were dressed as they'd both been in the deep tub. After a moment, Yuusei pulled his head back and pressed down on Atem's chest a few more times until the other man spluttered out a mouthful of water and coughed.

Yuusei sat back, grabbing a towel to cover himself when he saw Yugi. "We didn't mean to wake you, Yugi-san. We were trying to listen to the message in the egg. Atem held him breath too long," he explained, almost as if he were talking about his favourite wallpaper pattern. "I had to give him CPR and mouth-to-mouth. No homo," he said with the same neutral expression as always.

Atem rolled onto his knees and pushed himself into a sitting position, still coughing. "Oops."

Yugi thought about saying something. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he just closed the door and walked back to his room. He got back into bed and shut his eyes. Those two seriously needed to move out if this was what he was going to keep walking in on.


End file.
